Soul Eater: A Story Never Told?
by Wing of the Night
Summary: Mika Mori is a freshmen weapon at the DWMA. She meets the gang who show her around the school. Who will be her meister? Will there be romance? Why am I asking you? You'll have to read it! Not written by me but by my friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Vila- Hello! First off this isn't my story it's my best friend/ sisters, Illia Life my opposite. Technically she's not really my sister but in our jacked up little world we are. She is completely different then me happy, bubbly, a weapon (in my world I'm the meister.) so ya….**  
><strong>Kid - She looks nice…<strong>  
><strong>Vila- -_-<strong>  
><strong>Blackstar- She's pretty!<strong>  
><strong>Vila &amp; Kid- Reaper CHOP!<strong>  
><strong>Kid- Vila nor Illia own Soul Eater….<strong>  
><strong>Soul- COOL!<strong>  
><strong>Everyone- O.O SOUL?<strong>

_Chapter 1- The Beginning_

"Eight thousand eight hundred and eighty seven… Eight thousand eight hundred and eighty eight!"

Mika Mori stood triumphantly at the top of the Death Weapon Meister Academy's forever long stair case. She had finally reached the top of that damned stair case, and she was cover in sweat to prove it and she was positive her hair was up at odd angles as well. Mika was going to Death Weapon and Meister Academy. Nervously, she brushed down the front of her DWMA uniform, and straighten her skirt. Then she took a deep breath, and strolled into the depths of the weirdly perfect, symmetrical school.

Mika was bubbling with nerves. She had no idea what to expect in Death City, or the Academy but, when she entered a gasp escaped her lips. The enormous halls were filled with kids her age to kids that looked about 18. In the distance someone was obnoxiously yelling.

"I am your god!" She just raised an eyebrow, no comment, she thought to herself.

She bit her lip nervously, and tugged at the end of her short dark braids. Supposedly, she was a weapon yet she did not see how. She could barely see herself as one and did not even know what weapon she might be or look like.  
>Stumbling stupidly around the school, she followed the '<em>freshman this way<em>' signs even though they pointed in the right direction, she had no idea where she was going. Her black boots clanking on the tile floor. She took a few wrong turns and ran into a handsome tall darkly dress guy a few years older than she. He turned around rubbing his head. Mika was pretty sure she looked like a mouse that had ran into a hungry cat. The guy looked her in the eye with his strong golden ones that made her melt on sight.

"Sorry!" She apologized.

"It's fine." He nodded straightening out his sleeve his eye twitching as he straightened out his other sleeve.

"Uhh…"

"I haven't seen you before? Are you new?" He asked smoothly crossing his arms. Mika clenched her fists and replied in the same smooth tone.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Would you mind showing me the way to the first freshman class?" She asked feeling lost but the guy smiled and nodded his head, his dark hair bobbing in his gold eyes. In his otherwise black hair were three alabaster white stripes on the left side of his hair.

"This way then." he instructed pointing to the door behind him. Mika felt her face go red. The she muttered while hanging her head, "Really?"

The boy smiled, "Yes really."

"Well, thanks?"

"It was nothing." and with that he walked away. She stood there and watched him leave. She wonder who he was, she was about to call after him but he turned a corner and disappeared.

The only things she heard about the school was that they train weapons and meisters to collect evil souls before they became kishin. Before she was sent the pamphlet explaining this she had no idea that Death City even existed. She turned her attention back to the door which had an obvious sign hanging on it with said, '_Welcome freshmen!_'. Wow, she thought to herself, how could I have missed this? She took a deep breath. This was it. This was where her other class mates would be. This was where she was going to find her partner for life. She put her hand on the door and opened it.

**Illia Life- Hey guys! I'm kinda new to this whole amazing world of fan fiction. Anyway, I like my alternate self Vila am obsessed with soul eater, drawing, and writing. Vila mentioned I'm the weapon, So I'll tell u what I am. I'm a two handed claymore, I am pretty symmetrical because of Vila's OCD, and in about four feet long. Please let me know what you think! Or I will eat to your soul.**  
><strong>Vila- Umm… Illia…. You know I'm the reaper out of us two right? Im death your life.. You cant really take someone's soul… Plus thats kinda creepy… especially for you….<strong>  
><strong>Kid- *nods in agreement* That job is for reapers…<strong>  
><strong>Illia- -_-<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Illia: -_- ughhhh… **

**Maka: O.o Whats up with you? (^_-) **

**Illia: At the moment I'm immobile. Rolled my ankle and it's swelled up to the size of- **

**Soul: TMI (ｰ _ｰ;) **

**Illia: Anyway read and review **

**Maka: Illia and Vila don't own soul eater. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>II- Partner?<em>**

Mika's hand clutched at the handle of the door. She couldn't get herself to turn the it. She stared at the door and told herself if she didn't open it, people would start staring and this would prove that she shouldn't even be a part of the DWMA. So she took a deep breath and turned the handle reviling a smaller room. Inside of that room was a desk and another door. At the desk she noticed was a tall man dressed in a basketball short sleeve shirt which had the name SID on it in bold. She kinda jumped realizing his skin was blue. The man heard her and turned around. He had an emotionless face which had a long open mouth that had long teeth.

"Are you a freshman?" he asked her quickly picking up a clipboard.

"Yea." He slowly flipped through the list that was attached to it.

"Your name?" he questioned in a deep voice.

"Mika Mori, weapon." he nodded his weird face and looked at the list one last time.

"Here ya are," he said bringing the list to her face so she could see her name written in a scraggly script.

"Thank you," Mika said while pushing the clipboard out of her face; "I'm guessing your Sid." the blue man nodded.

"That's the man I was, put this name tag on and get ready to go into the other room." he pointed a heavily tattooed arm towards the door.

Mika took the name tag which had WEAPON on it in the same font.

"You try and find a meister, got it?" Mika nodded and she released the door of its lock.

This door reviled an even smaller room that had about twelve people in it. It was a good mix between girls and guys. All around her age. Some of the guys waved and some of the girls tried to fake a smile. They were all anxious. Mika awkwardly found her way to the other side of the room. She notice a tall boy with shaggy sandy blonde hair leaning against the wall.

"Hey," he asked aloud wandering into the center of the room.

"Is she the last one?" some people shrugged, others murmured their thoughts to themselves.

He was answered by the door opening once more. In its frame was a strikingly beautiful girl who had long blue/black hair that was swept into a high pony tail. Her bangs rested around her tall forehead and cheek bones. She wore a black sweater with a skull clip tie and a plaid red skirt. Her name tag said "Meister". She wore tall black socks which ran down to her black combat boots.

"No," she said smoothly, "I'm the last one."

The boy smiled at her reviling his sharp jagged teeth. Sid appeared behind the girl and shut the door.

"Hello DWMA freshmen. Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy. You will be later sorted into two groups: the Eat class or the Not class. But first you must find a partner. Now choose carefully," he warned," you'll be stuck with them for a while until you succeed in becoming a death scythe, a weapon of Lord Death, or making one.… Also, after you find your partner, the weapon must be able to transform-"

"Ha. Easy." The sandy haired guy said. Sid turn on him. His face expressionless.

"If it is so easy then do it." The boy smiled his grin again and pulled his hands out of his grey hoodie.

"Gladly…" His body erupted into a bright white light.

He jumped off the ground, and spun three times before the light died away reviling a silver rife in the place of the boy. The rife fell into the black haired girl's arms. She held it professionally but looked uncomfortable. The metal of the gun's muzzle gleamed showing the boy's prideful look. A few people stared to clap since, well he was one of the few successful ones.

"Wow..." Mika said under her breath.

"Since you've proven that you can transform. Go find a partner." Sid's annoyed voice filled the room.

The weapon glowed again and the girl in surprise threw the gun into the air. It twirled three times again and was replace with the boy. He landed on his feet and put his hands back into his pockets. Everyone start to shuffle towards one another awkwardly. Mika was wandering on the outside of everyone. Then a boy with flaming red hair went up to her.

"You're a weapon right?" he asked rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Yup..." Mika agreed.

"Well, I'm a meister. Soooo..." he blabbered out.

"Sure." Mika answered to give the boy some slack.

"All right, I'll catch you." he said getting ready.

"Ya, about that I can't exactly transform yet-"

"It's not that hard actually." A bored voice deadpanned. It was the same blonde weapon who had made a scene.

"Oh really Mr. Sharp shot! Then how do you do it!" Mika asked half yelled.

The boy just looked up and shrugged like her yelling at him was the last thing he cared about.

"You've got to imagine a sharp sword resting in your soul, waiting to find its purpose."

"Excuse me?" Mika put her arms akimbo and tilted her head to the side.

"Picture it." he stated calmly.

"Fine." Mika closed her silver eyes and pictured her soul.

A small blue orb floating in nothingness that had a sharp sword skewered through it. She focused on her wavelength. Quick, and steadily pulsing. Soon a pins and needle feel spread up her legs to her arms and throughout the rest of her body. She felt herself fade away and become the weapon that was waiting to be reviled. She felt the red head grab her shaft and twirled her around whipping a very spiky ball through the air that was attached to a long chain.

"Wow! You did it!" the red head exclaimed. Mika Mori did it. She was a ball and chain with a long staff instead of a small handle.

"I did! Didn't I!" Mika's voice was muffled from being in weapon form. Her image flashed on one of the killer spikes that adorned the bronze ball at the end of the bronze chain.

"Cool." the blonde said as he began to walk away.

**(A\N: lol cool. Sorry just every time me and Vila say cool it always coverts itself into a pun.)**

"Wait, thanks." Mika told him.

He turned around a smirked. "You are welcome. You are a part of my class anyway. Thought I could lend a hand." And with that he walked off.

"Oh by the way, my name's Sky." the blonde announced his bottle cap green eyes locking on the meister and weapon.

With that he went to go find a partner.

"How do I-Damn it!" the red head dropped Mika with his hands steaming. Mika switched back to her human form and rushed to him.

"Why'd you drop- Oh my God, what happened?" His hands where scorched and wisps of smoke curled of his finger tips.

"Your souls aren't compatible." Sid said noticing the situation.

"What?" the red head said rubbing his hands together.

"Back when I was alive around your age I had a teacher who explained things straight to the point. In order for a weapon and meister to match their wavelengths they have to adjust to each other. If you can't adjust then you need a partner that suits you. Both your soul wavelengths are spiky and jumpy and static. You won't be able to resonate properly. You both need a partner with a calm laid back attitude."

"Well, crap." Mika said to the red head.

"Sorry." he said shrugging and ran off. Sigh... Mika thought while sweat dropping. She heard someone steady foot steps come closer to her. She lashed her head around and found the blue eyed girl coming close to her.

"Hi," she said giving Mika a peace sign.

"My names Cora Kyrria, meister." She lifted the name tag so Mika could see it.

"Ya, hi."

Cora raised an annoyed eyebrow and said sternly, "I happen to be a pro at ball and chain maces, so if you would please transform..."

"Uh, ok, sure…" Mika felt that same fading away feeling and was soon being twirled around by Cora. Cora put the bottom of Mika's shaft on the ground and leaned against it.

"Partner?" Cora asked smugly.

"All the way…" Mika answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Illia: Finally! Sorry for the long wait I'm just real horrible with this sort of thing. <strong>

**Kid: yes, yes you are.**

** Illia: Anyway, R&R it's like inspiration for the writing part of my brain. **

**Maka: Or your soul will be mine!**


End file.
